Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a fail-over system and method for an equipment server, and more particularly, to a fail-over technology of a server configured to manage semiconductor fabrication equipment.
Typically, a semiconductor device is fabricated by repeatedly performing a series of fabrication steps, such as cleaning, diffusion, photoresist coating, exposure, development, etching, ion implantation, etc., on a wafer. Fabrication equipment for carrying out corresponding fabrication steps is often used.
Semiconductor fabrication equipment for performing the above-mentioned processes is arranged for individual unit processes. About 20 to 25 wafers may constitute a single lot in a corresponding unit process. Thus, a selected unit process can be carried out at an optimal fabrication condition.
The semiconductor fabrication equipment is managed by equipment servers, and individual fabrication processes are carried out under the control of the equipment servers. However, if an error or faulty operation occurs in the equipment servers, the semiconductor fabrication equipment controlled by the equipment server may malfunction or stop operations.